Sweetie Belle/ Canción el corcel perfecto
Es la canción que cantan en el episodio Hearts and Hooves Day cuando quieren buscar el pony ideal a Cheerilee para hacerla feliz Letra ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Cheerilee is sweet and kind ::She's the best teacher we could hope for ::The perfect stallion you and I must find ::One to really make her heart soar ::Buuut... ::This one's too young ::This one's too old ::He clearly has a terrible cold ::[Apple Bloom] ::This guy's too silly ::He's way too uptight :Uptight pony: I say! ::[Sweetie Belle] ::We'll nothing's wrong with this one ::He seems alright :Scootaloo: His girlfriend sure thinks so. ::[Sweetie Belle] ::How 'bout this one? ::[Apple Bloom] ::He's much too flashy ::[Scootaloo] ::He might do ::[Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle] ::If he weren't so splashy ::[Apple Bloom] ::Too short ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Too tall ::[Apple Bloom] ::Too clean ::[Scootaloo] ::Too smelly ::[Sweetie Belle] ::He's strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: sigh ::[Apple Bloom] ::I don't think that we're mistaken ::It seems all the good ones are taken ::[Sweetie Belle] ::I really feel that at this rate ::We'll never find the perfect date ::[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle] ::Don't wanna quit and give up hope :Scootaloo: Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?frame|Muy alto ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Oh please oh please oh please say :Big Macintosh: Nope. ::[Sweetie Belle] ::We did it girls, we've found the one ::Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter :Apple Bloom: Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Are you talkin' about my brother? : Español : ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Cheerilee es dulce y amable ::Ella es la mejor maestra que podríamos esperar ::El caballo perfecto tu y yo debemos encontrar ::Uno que le haga estallar su corazón ::Peeeeeero... ::Es te es demasiado joven ::este es demasiado viejo ::Estaba claro que este tiene un resfriado terrible ::[Apple Bloom] ::This guy's too silly ::He's way too uptight :Uptight pony: I say! ::[Sweetie Belle] ::We'll nothing's wrong with this one ::He seems alright :Scootaloo: His girlfriend sure thinks so. ::[Sweetie Belle] ::How 'bout this one? ::[Apple Bloom] ::He's much too flashy ::[Scootaloo] ::He might do ::[Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle] ::If he weren't so splashy ::[Apple Bloom] ::Too short ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Too tall ::[Apple Bloom] ::Too clean ::[Scootaloo] ::Too smelly ::[Sweetie Belle] ::He's strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: sigh ::[Apple Bloom] ::I don't think that we're mistaken ::It seems all the good ones are taken ::[Sweetie Belle] ::I really feel that at this rate ::We'll never find the perfect date ::[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle] ::Don't wanna quit and give up hope :Scootaloo: Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?frame|Muy alto ::[Sweetie Belle] ::Oh please oh please oh please say :Big Macintosh: Nope. ::[Sweetie Belle] ::We did it girls, we've found the one ::Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter :Apple Bloom: Wait a minute, let me get this straight. Are you talkin' about my brother? : Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Segunda temporada Categoría:Contenidos